The present invention relates to thermal analysis apparatuses.
In thermal analysis, analysis in which individual peaks are extracted from data having a plurality of peaks overlapped therein has been conventionally made. In a known method, parameters are sequentially varied in a plurality of basic peak model functions given by a curve-fitting method, or a Gaussian function, or the like, in a spectrum analysis such as spectroscopy, to optimize a spectrum measured.
It is satisfactory in every spectrum analysis to analyze data above a baseline, i.e. convex-formed peaks. However, there are often cases encountered in techniques of thermal analysis (DSC or DTA) in which convex-formed peaks and concave-formed peaks exist in the same data.
In such case it has been a conventional practice to cut out only convex-formed peaks to separate peaks or give up separation itself.
The above problem that the present invention is intended to solve, is solved by providing a thermal analysis apparatus that can separate respective peaks into basic peaks even where convex-formed peaks and concave-formed peaks exist in the same data.
The present invention has been developed in order to solve the above problem, and has constituent components comprising temperature control means, temperature measuring means, physical amount measuring means, thermal analysis data, baseline separation means, basic peak separation means and output means.